Tamar's Death Blow!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: Rapping time! It's all about the Tomahawk! TamarXThanatos...


An: Blah... have fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney! I do not own DMinx's characters: Persephone, Thanatos, Melinoe, Macaria, Savannah Maleficent, Alcezar Jafar, Eris, and etc. If you are interested in reading her story she's on my favorite author list! But, I must warn you if you want to read her stories.. PLZ read Persephone first Plight (something like that) I am telling ya this now! You will get confused if you pick a random one. That was my mistake when I read one of her stories... Anyway, I also do not own any songs I'll be posting from time to time. The only thing I own are my characters which I think you can tell if you read DMinx's fanfic and contrast it to mine. Mines are mostly relies and toons random but if anything. I own my Envy, Jason, Nite, Tamar, Zag, Ceilo, Star, etc! You get the gist.**

**Warning: I have terrible grammar! I've never been good at it! I only write for the fun of it and to get better at it. So, if you want to review go ahead and make it nice. I dislike rudeness and people who think they are smart ass for being jerks. I am sorry if that is you but it's true. No one likes a jerk! Anyway, I don't mind people correcting stuff but make it nice. I can handle but if it's rude. Ohhh, honey you got another thing coming. I'm just saying if you can be mean then I'll be a bitch. Sorry, for the language peeps. Anyway, please be nice about it. I don't mind. Thank you. Oh, if you read my other stories and don't like it. Then, Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ! I don't understand why people continue to read if they don't like it! I FIND NO LOGIC IN IT! Also, I sometimes put sex scenes. Be warned!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In the House of Mouse Tamar and her brothers wore their outfits and Danny smirks stupidly at his outfit, "I'm so sexy with this outfit, bitches!" Esme sighs face-palm. Mickey was on stage talking like the usually. "Alright Folks we have..." Nite mocks Mickey waiting for their act. Ceilo and Star wore their outfit giggling at their funny brother. The whole group got ready when Mickey Mouse finish his long speech.

Out in the crowd Jason and Envy sat next to the Underworld couple. Persephone holds Envy's baby boy, Little Hades. Thanatos and his group sat on a different table. "Hurry up! I haven't gotten all day!" Grumpy shouted annoyed with the talking.

Mickey Mouse said, "Alright! Here's Danny's group." Envy claps happily when the red curtain lift up. Dj's son Little Dj on his machine in the right side of the stage. The crowd claps waiting for the show. Dj gave a wide smirk wearing his long black rode with an armor and putting on the hood. He started playing the music.

Alcezar Jafar decided to watch the show with interest. Eris lay her head on Thanatos' shoulder while hugging his arm. The Death god scowled at Eris and saw Savannah Maleficent glare at the god.

On the Heroes side many watched in awe. Dj bobbed his head with a big smirk on his face, "Hit it!" He snaps his fingers. Then, the other teens putting on the fog and lights on. In the the background stood two tall teenagers. One wore a long white outfit the other a black one. They had hoods on with their on crossed and a big smirk.

**"How many fools can I kill today?" **_Danny sang while bobbing his heads. He puts down his hood._

_Nite leans back answered to him,_** "Too many to count, don't get in my way" **_The background show a group of warriors holding their weapons,_** "I shoot a mo'fo in the throat with my bow," **_He took out his arrow shooting one warrior in the chest. The warrior fell on the ground._** "****Tomahawk chop is my death blow!"**

_Danny sang,_** "Freedom fighting machine," **_He hold his weapon while the group get closer at them,_** "****Big-ass hatchet in hand." **_The group kill one of the good ones,_** "****Why'd you have to kill my bros?" **_The background changed into a renaissance city and others dressed up as Spartans and Athens._**  
**

_Nite sang killing the group of people,_** "I'm-a slash your face, man!" **_He fake stab one of the teens dress as a Spartans and kick him in the stomach,_** "****I'm a very skilled assassin!" **_He turns around to see another warrior._

**"Killin' dudes in ones and twos!" **_Zag jump out with a long rope wearing a white rode with a shining amor. He uses his fake sword to stab the warriors and fake blood would come out with each stab,_** "****Blood flowin' like a river" **_Zag rapped as he pulled out a box of tissues for the guys,_** "****Need a box of tissues!"**

_Nite and Danny grins bobbing their heads while wiping off the fake blood,_** "****When I'm huntin', I be stuntin'" **_The group would hide behind objexts while more warriors come out,_** "****You can never find me!"**_ Esme pops out,_** "****In the bushes," **_She slit a guy's throat,_** "****In the haystacks," **_Star pop out stabbing a guy in the chest,_** "****In your mother's laundry!" **_Ceilo made a funny face stabbing the other warrior._

The crowd burst out laughing at Ceilo's face.

**"Watch me comin', free runnin' up the walls" **_Zag used the rope to pull him up and run across the walls,_** "****LIKE A BOSS!" **_He tackled another warrior._

_Danny use his weapons to kill another warrior and saw a random female making a face,_ **"****What you lookin' at, bitch?" **_He quickly stab another warrior,_** "****Taste my tomahawk chop!"**

_The guys burst rapping out loud,_** "****How many fools can I kill today? ****Too many to count, don't get in my way ****I shoot a mo'fo in the throat with my bow! ****Tomahawk chop is my death blow!" **_They started fighting once again_**.**

**"How many fools can I kill today? ****Too many to count, don't get in my way!" **_They rapped as they fought,_** "****I shoot a mo'fo in the throat with my bow! ****Tomahawk chop is my death blow!"**

_The good group started to fight back,_ **"Tomahawk! Tomahawk! To-To-Tomahawk, Tomahawk." They uses that weapon around, "Tomahawk. Tomahawk. Tomahawk, Tomahawk!" **_The dead warrior would have fake guts coming out._

**"From Boston to NY!" **_The background changes into a different scene,_ **"****Always up to no good. ****Don't know how I can see," **_Nite sang having his hood on holding a Tomahawk,_** "****Out this big-ass hood! ****Walkin' through the crowds" **_The warriors changed their clothing to something more modern,_** " ****Touchin' you on the back," **_Danny sang as he using his weapon,_** "****Using my hidden blade!"**_ He kills another guy,_** "****For a secret attack!"**

**"Jumpin' off giant buildings l****ike I was Super Man!" **_Ceilo sang jumping high from the buildings and landed on a warrior's back,_** "****use your mama as a meat shield!"**_ Ceilo hold a old woman as a protection while the warrior stab the older woman._

**"Every time that I can t****ake a break from the war!" **_Zag sang as he saw a deer and uses a __arrow,_** "****To hunt for some meat!" **_Then the whole group crosses their arms seeing Zag eating ribs. Dj stop the beat crossing his arms at his friend. **"What? A man's gotta eat!" **He said having BBQ sauce all over his face._

_They began fighting again and the music started to pick up,_** "****How many fools can I kill today?" **_A man with a scythe came out holding a chart and flip how many people they killed, he made a creepy smile while bobbing his head,_** "****Too many to count, don't get in my way ****I shoot a mo'fo in the throat with my bow!" **_Star sang using her arrows to kill the warriors,_** "****Tomahawk chop is my death blow!"**

**"How many fools can I kill today?" **_Esme sang along with the group stabbing the other warriors with a big smile on her face covering in fake blood,_** "****Too many to count, don't get in my way!" **_She uses a fake gun,_** "****I shoot a mo'fo in the throat with my bow!" **_Star uses the bow and arrow to kill a large man,_** "****Tomahawk chop is my death blow!"**

_Another man dressed as Hercules uses,_**"Tomahawk! Tomahawk! To-To-Tomahawk, Tomahawk." **_They had blood splatters every where,_****** "****"Tomahawk! Tomahawk! Tomahawk, Tomahawk." **_Star kick one guy in the balls. She runs across while Ceilo uses her bow. _

**"Up first in the verse!" **_Danny raps out loud fighting out loud,_** "****Feel the clack of wooden teeth! ****Bread and butter, lift the covers," **_He stab another guy in the chest,_** "****Where you'll find the fuckin' heat!" **

_Nite bobs his head,_** "****Revolution I lead w****ith the world, I got beef!" **_Random sexy girls come in dancing next to the two guys,_** "****I dig my wigs powdered, wear boxers-" **_A guy came out dressed as George Washington,_ **"****I don't wear briefs! ****You can't step up to me ****And my gang!" **_The group screamed in a warrior battle cry,_** "****Horse and carriage drive-bys" **_The guys looks around tired from the battle and notice more man,_ **"****Bullet in the chamb', ****Ridin' over your clique l****ike the Delaware, son! ****I'll get my face on the dollar!" **_Nite rapped bobbing his head with the guy dressing up as the Grim Reaper,_** "****Before this shit's done!"**

Thanatos chuckled, "I like the blood. Where's Tamz?"

"She'll come." Alcezar Jafar said.

_The group notices they were surrounded by the warriors. They saw they pointed their guns, swords and weapons. They drops their weapons in fright until- Dj dropped the music for a split second then plan quickly. In that second the group crowded as the warrior got closer and the background there was a bright white light. Then, a female jumped up high wearing a long black robe wearing a hood over her head. She gave a heroic pose holding two weapons in her hands. She started to fight using the two weapons. The group cheered seeing Tamar fighting. Tommy and Max pop out holding their weapons helping the_ group.

Thanatos mouth dropped to the floor in shock at the female's body. The whole crowd cheered out loud, "TAMAR!" Envy cheered!

"Damn, she's hawt!" One male toon commented at Tamar.

Melody felt light headed by all the fake blood. "Ohh, too much blood."

_Tamar did amazing stunts and ripped off her robe showing her assassin's outfit: a tight black tank top with black short shorts and thick black boots. She did her Sparta Kick at one of the warriors!_ **"****How many fools can I kill today?" **_She sang along holding a long scythe in her hand,_** "****Too many to count, don't get in my way!" **_She slit a guy's throat with the scythe,_** "****I shoot a mo'fo in the throat with my bow!" **_The group rapped out loud,_** "****Tomahawk chop is my death blow!"**

**"How many fools can I kill today?" **_Tamar uses the fake scythe reaping the others,_** "****Too many to count, don't get in my way!" **_She handed the list to the man being the reaper. She bobs her head making a pose,_** "****I shoot a mo'fo in the throat with my bow!" **_She did a back flipped and killing another warriors with her knife in her thick boots,_** "****Tomahawk chop is my death blow!"**

_The group breaths heavily seeing the warriors spilling fake blood on the floor._** "Tomahawk!" **_They stand high and mighty lean on each others back._** "Tomahawk. To-To-Tomahawk, Tomahawk!" **_Everyone one the floor crawled out while the fog on floor spread over. THey bobs their heads at the beat,_ ******"Tomahawk. Tomahawk." **_The sexy girls stood in their sexy poses next to the guys. Tamar crosses her arms giving a sinister smirk while bobbing her head,_****** "Tomahawk, Tomahawk!" **_The group gave an evil smirk while bobbing their heads. Having fake blood on their clothing and skin. Dj ended the song with one last beat. Then, it stood **silence.**_

The crowd stood at awe at the performance. The first person to speak was Hades, "Geez, Envy what kind of video games your letting them play?" Envy giggled in response. The whole crowd clapped and cheered. "Hell yeah! Celebration time! Yo, Jake! Let me give you a shot!" Danny jumps with the guy next to him.

Persephone nudges her husband, "They been hanging with you too much." Hades smirks in approval.

Tamar giggled getting down the steps. She went over to the table to see how Thanatos and Alcezar Jafar thought. She saw Thanatos smirking, "So?" She put her hand on the table letting her cleavage show. Eris scoffed at Tamar. Tamar rolled her eyes, "Please, I rarely show my girls. So, how did I do?" Alcezar Jafar was too busy looking at her cleavage.

"You did... great!" Alcezar Jafar snapped back to reality.

Thanatos smirks at Tamar, "I like it Tamz but, you should've put this handsome devil right here!" Tamar giggles in amusement with the Death God.

"Yeah, but I needed sweet Jake's help. He was cool to happily to join in." Tamar smiled seeing Jake taking his shots, "He's very cool."

Thanatos snorted, "I'm better, babe." He shoved Eris aside and made Tamar sit next to her. Eris glared hard at Tamar while Savannah Maleficent snickered at Eris. Alcezar Jafar continued to read his book.

Tamar sat next to Thanatos, "Huh uh." She notices Thanatos was looking down at her girls, "Hey, my eyes are up here!"

"Hey, they're nice!"

"Too bad you can't touch them." Tamar gave him a wink. Thanatos wiggled his eyebrows when Tamar got up and he smacks her bottom.

"You know I like it when you are feisty." Thanatos gave a low purred. Tamar arched her eyebrows at the god.

She let out a smirk seeing Thanatos' crotch area. "Huh uh. I know." She patted Thanatos soft cheeks, "Keep trying, Thanny." She began walking away until Thanatos quickly grabbed her arm.

He pulled her closer to him, "Maybe. We should take a nice long." He whispered in her ears.

"Nah." Tamar pulled with a amused smile on her face, "I rather if you keep trying. I like it." Thanatos let out a big smile seeing Tamar walking away. He loves looking at her bottom.

Alcezar Jafar said, "She's becoming more difficult to sleep with."

Thanatos continues to smirk, "You don't get it. She wants me. I feel the passion-" Alcezar cut him off, "When you smack her ass?"

"Yeah, that too!" Thanatos smiled widely seeing Tamar talking to Hades and Persephone.

Savannah rolled her eyes, "You should leave her alone. She's happy without you ruining her."

Thanatos rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt anything would happen. Besides, I think I could date her about less then a year. I mean I'm soo close to getting to her."

Eris growled, "Look, Than. YOu have me! I have more experiences then she! She's a virgin!"

"SO?" Thanatos smiled widely when he saw Tamar's large breasts bouncing every time she walks, "I could train her."

"Pfft, yeah right." Eris growled.

Tamar saw Jake eating cupcakes. He's zoo hot. He's tall muscular body with black hair. "Mmm, he's drop dead sexy." Tamar thought. She walks over to him seeing him chewing on a cupcake. "Hey." He said with a weak smile.

"Hi." Tamar smiled back, "Do you like the cupcakes?"

"Yeah. They're good."

"Thanks. I made them."

"Cool." Jake smirk widely.

Tamar blushed bright red, "Okay. Bye." She quickly walks away feeling stupid. She could have flirt with him. Yeah, Thanatos is a cool guy but she wants someone to ask her out not toy around. She's getting bored with the god's game. Maybe she should let him have his way. She getting pretty bored of him. No harm can be down, right? She wanders in the guest room putting on her regular shirt and jeans. She never likes showing too much cleavage. She fixes her sneakers and heard a deep voice "So, how was flirting with that Jack-dude."

Tamar sighed, "Than, I wasn't flirting. I was hoping I was trying but failed." Thanatos pulled her closer to him.

"So, you were." He frowned a bit.

"Hey, I get bored. I need some-" Thanatos kissed her in the mouth adding tongue. She melts over the hot lustful kiss. AUgh, how she craves for a rough kiss. She kisses him back. The two fought for dominance. "Looks like I don't need to train her much." Thanatos thought happily to know Tamar can be a freak.

Tamar wrapped her legs around his thin waist while Thanatos places his hands on her big bottom. She gave out a small moan, "Than... I need-" Thanatos continues to kiss her back without letting her talk.

It felt like thirty minutes of just french kissing. The two separated breathing heavily. Thanatos wiggled his eyebrows, "I see your not tired of me."

"No!" Tamar smiled at Thanatos, "That make-out was-" Thanatos cut her off, "Hot?"

"Hell yeah!" Tamar smiled, "You better do that again." Thanatos chuckled started to kiss her back. Tamar let out a squeal as she started to tongue kiss him.

* * *

AN: I got bored. Lolzz I got this from Smosh XD I love those guys. I put the link down below. Anyway, yeah Tamar gets bored. She needs a GOD to take over to be a MAN Lolz.

watch?v=12PWq22E9CQ

Hope you that video. I know I did. It's better to listen to it while your reading it. Anyway,

PEACE OUT PEEPS!


End file.
